High School Life: A Chance To Be Someone New
by xXaussie609dancerXx
Summary: It's Senior year for Momo and Toshiro, and it seems that high school has been easy for them until their Senior year. Lots of Drama and many surprises along the way! HitsuXHina.....A little IchiXRuki. Trust me, when I say there are a lot of surprises!
1. First Day of Senior Year

**High School Life: A Chance To Be Someone New**

_**All right, first Bleach fanfic. So be nice to me. This is actually my 2nd Anime/Manga fanfic. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own. :(**

**Chapter 1: First Day of Senior Year.**

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. _"Ugh, all right, all right I'm up!" Momo groaned as she reached over to turn off her alarm clock then turned to see that it was 6:25 AM. 'Great, time for another first day of school.' But thankfully it was her senior year of high school so it would be her last first day as she got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Before she walked through the bathroom door though, she grabbed her stereo remote, turned it on and then waited until it began blasting FALL OUT BOY, her favorite band of all time. After the music started playing, she headed into her bathroom and took a quick shower then came out, went to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a white V-neck top, a small tan over jacket as well as her white-and-tan flip-flops. She quickly got dressed, did her hair up in a loose ponytail, turned off her stereo, and grabbed her backpack and keys before leaving her bedroom.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen then saw a note on the refrigerator that read:

_Momo,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here for breakfast, was called in for an extremely important meeting. _

_Have a good first day as a senior; remember to pick up your little brother after soccer practice today. _

_Love, Mom_

_Xoxo_

Momo sighed after reading the letter then reached into the fridge to grab a Gatorade then went to the cabinet to grab an energy bar before heading out the door, locking it and then climbed into her blue SUV. Her mom worked at some big company that she could never remember the name of it and was always being called into important meetings at the beginning of every month. 'Whatever, it's always the same thing month after month,' she thought as backed out of her driveway and began driving towards her best friend, Rukia's house. Sadly, she wasn't an only child and had a younger brother named Hanataro, who wasn't all that bad except when he never got his way with their mom.

'Why does she always feel like she has to remind me to pick him up after my practice? I've been doing it ever since he started school, for Pete's sake!' She thought angrily at her mom's note before shaking it off since she was now in front of Rukia's house and honked the horn twice while looking at the door. About two minutes later, Rukia appeared wearing a short blue jean skirt, a soccer jersey and sneakers and her hair was in pig-tails. As she climbed into the car, Momo looked at her and chuckled a little before Rukia looked at her confused and asked, "What?"

"Trying to impress someone, are we?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you never wear a skirt unless you're really trying to impress someone and I have a feeling, you're still trying to get Ichigo to ask you out since you failed last year."

"Shut up! I don't see you trying to get Toshiro to ask you out by wearing make-up or even a skirt."

"Whatever, he's told me that he doesn't like girls like that."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that Momo."

Momo just shook her head as she pulled away from the curb and headed towards their high school, but what Rukia had said kind of had plagued her mind. She and Toshiro had been friends ever since they found out they were going to be teammates on the soccer team. The drive was only about thirty-minutes from Rukia's place as they pulled into the school parking lot, they both noticed Ichigo, who was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue sweat jacket over it and Nike sneakers; and Toshiro, who was wearing blue jeans, a black soccer jersey and flip-flops **(A/N: Yes, they make flip-flops for guys)** along with Izuru, who was wearing blue jeans, a basketball jersey and Nike sneakers, and Renji, who was wearing black shorts, a red collared t-shirt and Nike sneakers. Finally, Hisagi, who was wearing tan shorts, a black top with 'you're village called, they're missing they're idiot' on the front and back and a pair of black Nike sneakers.

All of them were standing or sitting next to Toshiro's '67 Red Chevy Impala. So Momo parked her car then she and Rukia climbed out, grabbed their backpacks and headed to where the boys were sitting. Both Izuru and Hisagi noticed Momo and Rukia heading towards them, but didn't say anything until the girls were standing by them. Then Izuru said, "Don't you two look sexy for the first day of senior year."

"EW, grow up Izuru" Momo said as she turned her attention to something else to stop looking at him.

"Not my fault you look so damn sexy Momo."

"Izuru, leave her alone." Said Toshiro, which caused Momo to look up at him and smile as he smirked at her then looked back over at Izuru and gave him a 'death glare.'

"Anyway, how was your summer Momo? Did you get in any practice or you were too busy babysitting your younger brother?" Toshiro asked as he turned his attention back to her.

"It was good, and I got some in so I'm ready for our season to start. As for my brother, thankfully, he was at our grandparents for a good part of the summer so I didn't have to babysit much. How was yours?"

"Went to England for most of it, got a chance to see Beckham **(A/N: Only soccer player I know of, who's really popular over here and in the UK)** play and win a championship then came home the beginning of last month and got some practice in."

Momo looked at him surprised before replying, "You suck, did you actually get to meet Beckham or just watch him play?" Toshiro grinned and was about to reply when Renji interrupted as he said, "Yo, we've got to get going cuz the bell's gonna ring in like five minutes!"

"We'll talk about it at lunch, ok?" Momo asked Toshiro as they all began heading towards the school as he just nodded his head then pulled his schedule out of his back pocket. "What classes do you have?" He asked as he watched her pull hers out of her backpack then throw it back over her shoulder before she replied.

"English, Creative Writing, History, free period, Music, lunch, Human Anatomy, Speech and Algebra II. You? "

"English, Art, History, free period, Music, lunch, Algebra II, Speech and Human Anatomy."

(**A/N: I wanted their schedules to kind of mesh together, so they can spend a lot of time together. This is a HitsuHina ROMANCE story and maybe IchiRuki, don't worry) **

After that they began heading towards their first class, and said they'd see the rest of their friends at lunch then headed to the classroom and as they entered they noticed a lot of students were already there and sitting in their seats. Momo looked around until she noticed two seats next to one another by the windows so she gently grabbed Toshiro's arm and led him over to the seats. They had a couple of minutes before the bell rung and the teacher came as they took their seats then she looked over at Toshiro and said, "About my question in the parking lot, you gonna answer me now or wait until lunch?"

Toshiro smirked at her then said, "I actually got to meet him and get a couple of signatures on a couple of things, he's a pretty cool guy."

"Again, you suck! I would kill to have something with his signature on it…"

He smirked again and she was just about to ask him what he was planning when the bell rang and the teacher entered as he said, "Good morning class, and welcome to 12th grade English!" After that, the class went by fairly quickly as Momo and Toshiro walked out of classroom together then before Toshiro could walk away, he felt Momo grab his arm as he turned around to face her.

"What's up?"

"I'm not an idiot; I saw that smirk you had before class began. What're you up to?"

Again, he just smirked as he replied, "You'll find out at practice today after school. Now, could you let me go so I can head to my next class and I'll see you in history?"

Momo let his arm go and nodded as she watched him walk away, she sighed as she headed towards her locker to grab her journal and history book while thinking, 'What's he hiding?' Once she was at her locker, she looked at the clock behind her and noticed she only had ten minutes left before she had to head to her next class and as she was opening up her locker, she saw out of the corner of her eye Rukia coming up to her.

"Hey girl, how was your first class?"

"Fine, how was yours?

"Good, so did you and Toshiro talk about what he said in the parking lot this morning?"

"Yeah, and apparently he's either going to tell me something or give me something at practice today."

"Interesting, you ready for class?"

Momo nodded her head as she closed her locker then she and Rukia headed toward their class and surprisingly, their first three classes went by fairly quickly and it was already free period.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think in a REVIEW!! PLEASE?!**


	2. Practice Accidents and Music

**Practice Accidents and Music**

**Here's the 2nd Chapter. I'm pretty much putting everything I have of the story right now up on ASAP. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it Bleach or the Music belongs to each of the musical artists.  
**

* * *

Again, Momo and Toshiro walked out of the classroom together and were heading towards the gym since at the beginning of class, Toshiro had suggested a quick workout before music class and she agreed. They walked into the gym, grabbed a small bag of soccer balls quietly so they didn't interrupt the class that was going on in there and then headed towards the soccer field. As soon as they got out there, they walked over to the bench and placed their bags next to it then they sat down, reached into their bags and grabbed the sneakers they always stuffed in their bags if they didn't feel like grabbing their sports bags. So quickly they put their shoes on and then headed onto the field to do a couple of warm-up exercises.

"How do you want to warm-up? A quick one-on-one game or take turns kicking goals and switching goalies after ten kicks?" Toshiro asked as he looked at Momo, who looked at the field.

"I like the second option, plus I need to work on my goal kicking anyways." She replied as she watched him grab the bag of soccer balls, kick push about five out with his foot then place them in a line so they could shoot from different angles. She walked over to him as he threw the bag towards the bench then looked at her as she asked, "You wanna be first at being goalie or do you wanna kick first?" He shrugged his shoulders as she rolled her eyes then stuck her fist out and he just looked at her confused before she said,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors first one to get two wins gets to kick first." He rolled his eyes, but put his fist up as Momo said, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" She held out paper and he held out rock, she covered his fist then repeated 'rock, papers, scissors, shoot!' This time he held out scissors and she held out paper, he placed his fingers around her hand then pulled it back as she said, "Okay, last time. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He held out paper and she held out a rock, he covered her hand then smirked as she just stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, let's just do this," she said as she ran over to the goal and watched him walk over to the balls.

He kicked the first one and she blocked it, he kicked the second one and she blocked it, he kicked the third one and she missed it, then he kicked the fourth one and she missed it and finally he kicked the fifth one and she barely blocked it, but he sill made the goal. Although that was only his first round of five out of twenty. The second time around he made three out of the five in, which he was pleased with as Momo kicked the ball gently towards him for him to set up for her before switching around. As soon as Toshiro was in the goal, he grinned as he said, "Hit me with your best shot!" Momo just glared at him and then she kicked the first ball in and he missed it, kicked the second one and he blocked it, kicked the third one and he missed it, kicked the fourth one and he missed it then kicked the fifth one and he blocked it.

She sighed as he gently kicked them back to her and she lined them up for her second go around and this time, she kicked the third ball a little too hard and a little too fast that it hit Toshiro in the stomach knocking the wind straight out of him. He doubled over in pain as the ball dropped from his hands in front of his stomach and he fell to the ground. Momo panicked and ran over to him as fast as she could then got down on her knees and took his head as she placed it on her lap while saying, "Oh, my god. Toshiro, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't realize I kicked it that hard." He tried to reply, but was still having difficulty breathing until she said, "Don't try to talk, just take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. There you go." He had somewhat gotten control of his breathing, but then accidently took too much of a deep breath and passed out making Momo freak out until she leaned down to check if he was breathing, which he was, just very slowly and somewhat raspy.

Finally, she decided it was time for her to take him to the nurse's office so she gently lifted his head and laid it down on the grass before grabbing the soccer balls, placing them back in the bag and just leaving them by the bench for practice that afternoon. She then walked over to their backpacks and placed hers on her back and his on her shoulders, but frontward. After she was situated where she knew his wouldn't fall off while she carried him, she walked back over to the unconscious Toshiro and she bent down, grabbed his arms then turned around and picked him up slightly. She was amazed at how heavy he was, but then again she's lifted heavier and as soon she got him situated on her back she began to walk towards the school. Thankfully, everyone was either in a class or doing something in a classroom during their free period so she wouldn't get bothered being asked what happened or why she was carrying her unconscious friend on her back.

It took her a while to get to the nurse's office, but once she did she walked in the nurse, Unohana asked, "What happened to him?" Momo sighed under the pressure since he was heavier when she was standing still then when she was walking as she replied, "I kicked him in the stomach with a soccer ball, knocked the wind outta him, he got his breathing somewhat under control then took too much of a deep breath and passed out. Can you please point me to a room so I can lay him down? He's getting really heavy and I'm about to collapse." Unohana smiled and led her into a small room with a small cot and Momo along with Unohana's help laid him gently down on the cot so he wouldn't wake up and freak out. Once he was lying on the bed, Momo took off her backpack and his as well before slumping into a chair next to the bed then Unohana looked at her, chuckled a little as she asked, "So how heavy is he?"

Momo took a couple of deep breaths to get her own breathing under control before she replied, "You ever carry a love seat up stairs then all the way into another room before?" Unohana smiled and shook her head as Momo continued, "Well, that's how heavy he is, granted I've carried things heavier then him before."

"Have you?"

Momo just nodded then looked at her unconscious friend then looked down sadly since she knew it was her fault that A. he was in here and B. she put him in here. Unohana looked at her as she said, "Don't be sad, he'll be all right, although I could use your help for a few minutes." Momo looked at her a little confused until she continued by saying, "I need to see if he has any broken ribs or if there's any bruising around his abdomen." So Momo just nodded and got up from the chair and walked next to Unohana and just watched for a few minutes until Unohana asked, "Can you hold down his shoulders for me, please?" She nodded and did as she was told and she grabbed his shoulders gently before slightly pushing down on them while she watched Unohana wash her hands, put on latex gloves then gently lift his shirt slightly above his stomach to examined him and she noticed his stomach was still a little red and slowly starting to bruise. Then she gently pushed against it to see if she could hear any liquid swishing when she pushed and she didn't, and then she gently went upwards towards his ribcage and gently pushed to see if any were broken and none were.

"He's going to have some slight bruising around his stomach and it'll hurt him to bend over or be touched there, but with a couple days of rest and he switches from ice packs to heating pads every fifteen to twenty minutes, he should be fine." Unohana said as Momo released his shoulders then walked back over to the chair she had been sitting on as she took in all the information she had just been told.

"Okay, so when should he wake up?" She asked, still slightly concerned.

"Probably the next half hour or so, and if you want I can write you and him a pass to your next classes?" Unohana replied with a smile on her face in hopes of cheering up the teenage girl as she watched her just nod her head in response before leaving the room. About a half hour later, free period had ended and their fifth period was just beginning as Momo watched Toshiro sleep and she was just about to fall asleep herself when she heard him groan and then she looked into his amazing aqua-green eyes as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. Then he tried to sit up, but laid back down the minute he felt pain in his stomach and Momo was already on her feet ready to push him back down on the bed even though he was already laying down again as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, it seemed like he was still trying to get control of his breathing as he smiled up at her.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She asked as she looked at him before she saw his eyes look around the room before she continued, "You're in the nurse's office, you kind of passed out on me while you were trying to gain control of your breathing. Ms. Unohana says you've got some bruising around your stomach and its best if you rest for a couple of days."

"But, what about soccer practice? I can't miss it, I'm the freakin' captain!" He said a little stronger now, which meant he had controlled his breathing.

"So? I'm co-captain, I'll explain to coach Yoruichi what happened and I'm sure she'll understand besides your health comes first and your captain duties come second." She said and was about to continue when she noticed that he sighed in defeat and was trying to sit up since it looked like he was tired of lying down. But before she did that, she grabbed their bags, placed them the same way she had when she carried him then helped him into a slight sitting position and helping him to his feet then throwing one of his arms around her shoulders and placed her other arm around his waist. He was about to argue that he could walk by himself, but she sent him her own 'death glare' and he shut up as she helped him out of the room and to the front of the nurse's office.

"Ms. Unohana? Look whose up; can we get our passes so we can head to our next class?" Momo asked as she and Toshiro stood in front of her desk as she smiled and handed Toshiro the passes then they headed towards their next class, which happened to be music. They were about half way there when Toshiro said, "Momo, you know I don't blame you for what happened, right?" She looked at him and smiled slightly as she nodded then replied, "I know, but it's still my fault and if you want I can help take care of you." Toshiro just smiled at her before they entered the classroom and gave the teacher their passes then Momo helped Toshiro to his seat and was just about to sit down herself when the teacher said, "Since you are late Ms. Hinamori, why don't you sing for us?" She sighed as she placed her backpack down and gave Toshiro back his while looking at him as he gave her a reassuring look then she turned around and smiled at the teacher before heading to the front of the class. She sighed again and then began to sing one of her favorite songs from Kelly Clarkson called Beautiful Disaster:

_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems, more heaven then a heart should know_

_And if I try to save him, my whole world would cave in_

_Just ain't right, lord it just ain't right_

_Whoa, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful; he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on to the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's magic and myth as strong as what I believe_

_My tragedy with more damage then a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him; it's so hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight, baby hold me tight_

_Whoa, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful; he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on to the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical, but he's only happy_

_Hysterical, I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long, I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end he breaks_

_He's never enough and still he's more then I can take_

_Whoa, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful; he's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on to the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful, lord he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

Once she finished, the whole room was on their feet applauding her that she almost felt somewhat embarrassed until she looked over at Toshiro, who had tears in his eyes and she smiled shyly then looked at the teacher. He smiled and nodded his head in approval for her singing before she walked over to her seat and as she sat down, she felt someone's hand wrap around hers and she looked to find Toshiro holding his hand. She squeezed it back as she saw him mouth 'good job' to her as she just nodded her head at him then the teacher said, "Well, since Ms. Hinamori blew us away and Mr. Hitsugaya also came in late, should we see if he'll honor us with a song as well?" Momo looked over at Toshiro, who seemed a little taken aback before he looked over at her as she just shrugged her shoulders so he sighed and got up and took his time walking to the front of the classroom and he decided he wouldn't sing a song that caused him to take a deep breath since he was still trying to regulate his breathing. So he decided to sing one of his favorite songs by his favorite rock band, Default, Count on Me:

_I know that life ain't always good to you_

_I've seen exactly what it's put you through_

_Thrown you around and turned you upside down _

_And so you, you got to thinking there was no way out_

_You started sinking and it pulled you down, it may be _

_Tough, you've got to get back up because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget that you can count on me cuz I will carry you_

_Until you carry on, anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on_

_Well, you can count on me to hold you until that healing is done, and every time _

_You fall apart, you can hide here in my arms you can count me to hold you until that feeling is gone _

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you; I'd like to be the one to pull you through_

_Your darkest time, I'd love to be the light that finds you_

_I see a silver lining on your cloud; I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_Just take my time and I will help you stand because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget that you can count on me cuz I will carry you till you carry on _

_Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on_

_Well, you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart, you can hide here in my arms and you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

_So you can live today, say so long to yesterday _

_Keep on counting on me to carry you till carry on_

_Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet, I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me cuz I will carry you_

_Until you carry on, anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on_

_Well, you can count on me to hold you until that healing is done, and every time _

_You fall apart, you can hide here in my arms you can count me to hold you until that feeling is gone _

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to hold till that feeling is gone_

After he finished, everyone including Momo was surprised that he was able to sing that with so much passion although when he looked over at her, she noticed something was wrong and she could see it in his eyes. So before the teacher could walk over to him and could congratulate him on a job well done, Momo grabbed their bags and ran over to him before proceeding towards the door since she could see the tears in his eyes starting to fall from the pain. The teacher just looked at them as they walked out the door and once they were out, Toshiro doubled over in pain and began to cough then he pulled Momo to the floor with him.

"Hey, take it easy….you're gonna make yourself sick" she said as she reached into her backpack and grabbed a bandanna then put in front of him and she felt him put his hand against hers and push it towards his face as he continued to cough. Once his coughing fit was over he crawled towards the wall then turned to lean his back against it and try to gain control of his breathing once again as Momo placed her bandanna in a plastic bag before placing it back inside her backpack.

"You Know, you're an idiot for doing that song or even agreeing to sing in the first place when you knew you were still having difficulty breathing," she said as she crawled over and sat next to him while just listening to him breathe.

"I couldn't refuse, besides I wasn't gonna let you be the only one to suffer the consequences of having to sing for being late." He said softly to her before grabbing her hand gently and squeezing it whenever he felt pain in his lungs or from his stomach.

"Thanks, but still if you had to sing you shouldn't have sung a song you knew would make you hold a certain note for so long," she complained as she looked over at him and saw him smirk.

"Since when do you care what song I sing?"

"Because- -"she stopped since she seemed at a loss for words, she didn't want to tell him it was because he scared her when he passed out on the soccer field or that she saw it in his eyes that he was about pass out again after he sung.

"Because, what?"

"Because you're scaring me, and it's all my fault," she cried as she placed her only free hand on her face to try and stop the tears from falling down her face, but it wasn't working and then she felt him squeeze her hand. She took her other hand away from her face and looked him straight in the eyes as he said, "How am I scaring you? Plus, it's not your fault, it was an accident."

"I thought you were going to catch that ball….well, you did just not the way I thought you would, and you scared the hell outta me when you fell to the ground then passed out on me. Then you did it again, I saw it in your eyes that you were about to pass out again after that song, and how can you say this isn't my fault?"

"Because I know you'd never do what you did intentionally to me, Momo. Anyways, thank you for caring and somewhat taking care of me, but I think we should head back inside before we get detention." He said as he stood up and then offered her his hand, which she took as he helped her stand up and they headed back into the classroom. Once they entered it, they apologized to the teacher and the rest of the class went by fairly quickly, which surprised both Momo and Toshiro and soon the bell rang then everyone began filing out of the classroom along with the teacher. Toshiro grabbed his stuff and began walking towards the door, but when he hadn't heard Momo's chair move or her backpack rattle a bit, he looked back at her from the door a little concerned.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked a little concerned and a small smile appeared on his face when she looked at him and just nodded her head as a response.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stick around here a little longer……don't worry, I'll meet up with you later in the cafeteria, ok?" She replied, hoping that was enough for him to leave and just her have some privacy to herself in the music room and she was really happy when he nodded his head and then disappear through the door while closing it behind him. Once she heard the door, she got out of her seat and walked over to the piano, sat down, rubbed her fingers against the keys a little before beginning to play a tune. Then she began to play her favorite country song from Sara Evans called You'll Always Be My Baby:

_There I was, ten years old waiting in my room for him to come home_

_And I just knew, he'd be so mad though I begged my mother not to she told my dad_

_There was no denying I let him down, but instead of being angry he put his arms around me and said, "in the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way, whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone, my love is there wherever you may be. Just remember that you'll always be my baby_

_There I was, twenty- one; oh I was so ashamed of what I'd done on a country road_

_Parked one night what started so innocent crossed the line, there was no denying I let God down, but instead of being angry, he let his love surround me and I heard_

"_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days, I'll always feel the same way, hey, whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone, my love it there wherever you may be, just remember you'll always be my baby. Yeah, yeah. There he is, my little man, I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then and I pray to God that when he does, I'll be just as understanding as my father was cuz the last thing that I want to do is let him down, so instead of being angry I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say "In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way, yeah. Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be just that you'll always be my baby, be my baby."_

She played the last few notes then sighed; she loved that song since her mom would always play it for her when she was little or sing it acapella to put her to sleep in her bed, and she had to admit that even though she was older, she missed having her mom singing to her. "Damn it, Mom…..why'd you have to agree to a job that takes you away from home so much?" She said out loud to herself, but little did she know that Toshiro had cracked the door a little so he could hear her sing again. Again, she sighed as she got up from the piano, walked over to her chair and grabbed her bag before heading out the door and as she turned to walk towards the cafeteria she bumped into someone.

* * *

**Hope you liked the 2nd chapter. The songs aren't mine as well. The songs are: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson; Count On Me by Default and You'll Always Be My Baby by Sara Evans. **

**Um, if you want to know what they sound like as the characters are singing the songs, then look them up on youtube and listen along as you read. Haha. Please R&R  
**


	3. First Official Team Practice and Memorys

**First Official Team Practice and Memories**

**Here's your third chapter. Haha. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. **

**Disclaimer: Again, time and time again I don't own it. **

* * *

That someone happened to be Toshiro, who looked at her as she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the lunch room with the others by now."

"Figured I'd wait besides it sounds like something's been bugging you, is everything going okay at home?" He asked with a little concern in his voice as she sighed and looked at him.

"Not really. My mom's been busy a lot and she's been depending on me to take care of Hanataro, which is fine and all, but I'd really just like a day or two to myself. I'm so tired of taking on HER responsibilities!" Momo said in a somewhat raised voice to emphasize her point. He looked at her before taking her hand within his as she looked at him totally surprised.

"Then how about this weekend you come and stay at my place?" He asked, hoping she would accept his invitation since it sounded like she really needed a break from her home life even if it was just for the weekend.

"I'll talk to my mom about it and see if she can get a sitter, but I'll let you know by Friday, ok?" She replied as he nodded his head and then they began to head to the lunch room together. The rest of the day had been kind of a blur for the both of them after the little discussion they'd had before lunch and soon the final bell rang as all the kids started filing out of the various classrooms. Momo stopped by her locker to switch a couple of books before heading out to her car and once she got there she saw Rukia coming up before saying, "Hey, I've got practice….is there any way you can catch a ride with one of the other girls?" Rukia just nodded before heading off to Rangiku's car while yelling somewhat that she'd call her later, Momo just nodded her head as she grabbed her gym bag out of her trunk and as she closed it, she looked over towards Toshiro's car and noticed him grab his gym bag as well. She sighed then ran over to him to find out why he was grabbing his bag when he knew he should've gone home.

"What do you think you're doing? You're injured and yet, you're still going to practice even though Ms. Unohana said you HAD to go home and get some rest! Any of this ringing a bell?" She said a little annoyed once she was by his car and then watched as he turned around and grinned at her.

"It's the first day of practice and I'm not missing it just because of a small accident besides I feel better already and also you know I've never been one to follow doctor's or nurses' orders." He replied in a smart-ass kind of way that Momo had to resist the urge to punch him in his already bruised stomach before sighing and heading back to the school with him following. Surprisingly, what he had said was true since even though they'd only known each other for a few years, she was there when he busted his arm after trying to pull of a jump she knew was impossible for him to pull it off and then the doctor told him not to play goalie for about a month and a half; but he did it anyway and thankfully didn't break it again. After that memory flooded back to her head, she couldn't help but chuckle a little at it, which caused Toshiro to look over at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Just remembering the last time you disobeyed doctor's orders and still managed not to re-injure yourself, that's all."

"What can I say? I'm a daredevil and never obeyed a single doctor," He chuckled back and after that little conversation they were already in front of the locker rooms, so they stopped before heading into their separate ways.

"See you out on the field in five or ten?" He asked before she started to walk away, but she turned and held her hands up showing him a ten then disappearing into the locker room. It was funny because they only had one soccer team and she was the ONLY girl on it, even though a couple of the other girl's had tried out none of them could surpass her and didn't have enough talent to be on the team. Momo kind of considered herself lucky since if she hadn't been so talented, she never would've met Toshiro and would've spent the last three years of high school career being the only talented girl soccer player who couldn't play just because she was a girl. About ten minutes later, Momo came out on the field in her blue and black jersey, a pair of black shorts, blue socks covering a pair of shin guards and black cleats with her hair in a messy ponytail and her bag draped over her shoulder; as she wore her number 3 with pride while she looked out onto the field for Toshiro's number 1 jersey. She smiled when she spotted him in the middle of the field stretching with the others, Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Ishida and Chad while a few other members were then ran over to them before sitting next to Toshiro and begin stretching as well.

"So Momo, what's this we hear about you injuring our captain earlier today?" Hisagi asked as she looked from him to Toshiro, who just looked away from her while trying to look innocent as she huffed then looked back at Hisagi.

"It was an accident, I kicked the ball a little too hard and he apparently didn't catch it very well, I never intended to hurt him Hisagi, so shut up before I injure you too! How'd you find out?" She said, then realized how much of an idiot she sounded like at her last question since she already knew the answer to it, they must've seen the bruises around his stomach while he was changing and asked him what happened, so he told them. So she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling as she heard the boys laugh at her for a little while until she heard Toshiro.

"Oy, leave her alone guys! It was an accident and I'd watch out Hisagi cuz she's never been one to back down from her threats." He said as she opened her eyes and heard the boys stop laughing and quietly talk amongst themselves before looking over at Toshiro and mouthing 'thank you' to him. He just nodded his head and continued stretching as did she until she saw Toshiro get up all of a sudden.

"Tosh, what's up?" She asked out of curiosity as she watched him run over to his bag, then look over his shoulder and nod for her to come over so she did and once she was over there, she noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"Remember when I said I had something for you and I'd give it to you at practice?" He asked as he looked at her, she looked extremely curious, but nodded her head in response before crossing her arms at her chest.

"Yeah…" She replied before she noticed Toshiro smile.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said, she was about to object when he glared at her so she did as she was told as she closed her eyes and held out her hands, then she heard him move closer to her before feeling something soft being draped on top of her hands. "Now, open your eyes." So she did and then gasped in surprise when she saw a red jersey with Beckham's number on it and his signature on the front of it before jumping up and down like a little school girl then wrapping her arms around Toshiro.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! You rock so much it's not even funny!" She said as she felt him wrap his arms around her then smile as they swayed side to side for a few minutes then they let each other go.

"You're welcome and I know I do, but I thought you'd want something from Beckham since you would've been pissed at me if I hadn't." He replied as he watched her walk over to her bag and placed it in there then run back onto the field once they both heard the whistle. So they ran over to where the rest of the team was gathering in the middle of the field and once they were in the middle of the circle, they looked at their coach, who happened to be female as she stood in the center with a soccer ball under one of her arms as she turned in a circle to look at all the members of the team.

"I hope this summer you all got in some practice because we need to be perfect this season and to all my seniors, this is your last chance to prove to a lot of college scouts that are coming to our games that you deserve a scholarship to the college of your choice. This is the big year for us, especially since we _lost_ the championship game last year due to certain circumstances," she said and at that last part, she stared directly at Momo, who slightly lowered her head since she remembered it was HER fault that they had lost the championship game last year. (FLASHBACK)

_They were tied at the moment and it was the last quarter of the game, Momo had just been fouled because one of the players on the opposing team tugged her shirt so she had to make a foul shot to win the game. Sadly, she had been playing with an injured knee the whole game and was told by Toshiro not to play, but like him she was stubborn enough to not follow the doctor's orders and played anyway. The one bad thing about this is that the knee she injured was her kicking leg and it hurt to bend it back especially when it came to kicking goals so she had let the rest of the team score for her throughout the game. It just sucked that she, of all people had been fouled instead of one of the guys, and she knew this could goal could either win or cost them the game. So she slowly backed up a bit so she had enough running speed before kicking the ball, she looked up at Toshiro, who along with two other members of their team and three of the opposite team were blocking the goal (__**it's kind of like what the main character had to do in BEND IT LIKE BECKHAM to win their last game).**_

_He nodded at her as she nodded back then ran and kicked the ball praying the goalie didn't catch it, but sadly he did and she cost them the game. She didn't want to fall to her knees because she knew that would hurt like hell so she fell back in disappointment as the other team cheered about their victory. After the game, no one talked to her not even their coach, but she had expected it as she changed and then sat outside on a bench waiting for her mom to come and pick her up. She sighed as she waited, she knew it was her fault and she tried to explain to their coach after the game that she was truly sorry and couldn't help it that she was playing with an injury. Their coach just looked at her, gave her the 'you never play an important game injured' speech, but she thought she could handle it al though it seemed she was obviously wrong. She continued waiting until she saw Toshiro come up to her and sit down next to her._

_"Look, it's obvious that you're the most hated person right now, but- -"He started to say only to be cut off by Momo, who was still a little pissed and disappointed,_

_"I don't want to talk about it Toshiro, I should've listened to both you and the coach, I shouldn't have tried to play with an injury. I should've known I'd never be forgiven if I got fouled then had to kick the game winning goal." She said as she looked down at her knee and she wanted so badly to just hit it, but she knew it would hurt if she did._

_"I forgive you," He said as she looked at him in total shock before he looked up at her and placed one of his hands on her face then gently rubbed away some of the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. _

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're my best friend, and win or lose, you'll always be my best friend. I don't care what any of the others say because they don't know you like I do and they probably never will. I don't blame you for losing the game since I know you'll have a shot to redeem yourself next year. Now, c'mon, I'll drive you home or are you waiting on a ride from your mum?" He replied as she looked him in the eyes and smiled at what he had just told her._

_"Um," She was about to say she was waiting for a ride from her mom when suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket so she reached for it and looked at the text, it was from her mom and it said: 'Sorry hun, can't come pick you up. Just got called in for an emergency meeting and your brother's over at a friend's Hope you had a good game, see you tonite.' She sighed completely pissed off, here she was after losing the biggest game of her life and her mom couldn't even pick her up._

_"Damn it, can you give me a ride home?" She asked even though she already knew the answer as he nodded then grabbed her hand before heading to his car. _

(END FLASHBACK) Momo came out of that little flashback when she felt Toshiro nudge her in the arm a bit so she could pay attention to what the coach was saying as she heard her continue.

"But this year, we'll be better and we'll try to avoid injuries or players playing WITH injuries in all of our games! Now, let's get to practicing because our first game is in two weeks people! Toshiro, get them in formation and ready to run then after that we'll do a couple scrimmages!" She said as she watched the separate then start running with Toshiro and Momo in the lead since they were the fastest, they had done about 10 laps up and down the field then had a quick water break before breaking into teams two teams of six and having a couple of scrimmages. Each team had won one game, so the coach decided to have one last scrimmage before calling it a night, so Toshiro and Momo stood in the center waiting for the coach to drop the ball, but before she did Toshiro looked at Momo and grinned.

"Prepare to lose AGAIN, Momo!" He said acting all cocky as he looked at her as she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll be the one losing AGAIN, Tosh!" She replied then waited for their coach to drop the ball and once she did, Momo had control of it as she headed down the field. Toshiro set off straight after her, but yet he couldn't seem to get the ball from her at all no matter which way he tried to crossover and steal the ball. But she scored anyway, then ran down the field as the goalie handed Toshiro the ball and he ran down the field with it, but he didn't get very far when all of a sudden Momo came up to him and stole it. She scored about three more times and he scored at least three as well then it was time to see who would get the game winning shot, so they waited for the coach to drop the ball again only this time Toshiro took control of the ball and headed down the field and he was making a lot of progress down the field until Momo noticed Izuru coming towards him really quickly.

She didn't like the look in his eye either as she saw him steal it from Toshiro, but he nailed Toshiro in the stomach with his elbow as he stole it from him then headed back down the field with it. He scored, but she didn't really care as she ran over to Toshiro, who was kneeling on the field in pain then bent down beside him.

"Tosh, you okay?" She asked extremely worried before looking over at Izuru and glared at him while waiting for Toshiro to respond while helping him up.

"I think I'll be okay, Mo; can you help me to the locker rooms?" He replied as he felt her lift him up, throw one of his arms around her shoulder then begin to walk towards the bench to grab their stuff and head towards the locker rooms. Once they were there, she handed him his bag then watched him head into the locker room and before she headed towards the girls, she waited for the rest of the guys as well as their coach. When she saw Izuru, she walked over to him, grabbed him by the jersey then slammed him against the wall.

"What in the hell were you thinking out there Izuru? You knew Tosh was injured and yet you still elbowed him in the stomach just to get the goddamn ball in order to win the game for us? I can't believe you! You do it again and you'll have to deal with me, got it?" She said completely pissed off at him as she stared up at him while he looked at her somewhat scared and somewhat not convinced.

"You need to chill, it was an accident," He replied while making her release her hold on his jersey.

"Bullshit! You did it because you knew you could steal the ball away from him! It was a scrimmage, Kira, not the world championships!" She said, and she had never called anyone by their last name unless she was really pissed off at them. After she said that, she walked into the girls' locker room without looking back at him or saying anything else, once she was inside the locker room and walked to her locker, she noticed their coach was standing by her locker.

"Hey, coach. What's up?" She asked as she opened her locker and waited for the coach's reply as she grabbed her clothes out of her locker.

"Did something happen to Toshiro earlier today?" She asked slightly concerned while Momo began to change slightly then sighed and looked at her.

"We had a little practice today during free period, and I kicked a ball at him a little too hard, knocked the wind out him, he passed out so I took him to the nurse's office, she looked him over and said he had some bruising around his stomach. I told him to skip practice, but he wouldn't listen to me so he came anyway and the guys found out about his injury while he was changing today, and I guess Izuru thought he'd have some kind of advantage if he hit Tosh there in order to steal the ball and win the scrimmage for us. I'm sorry; I thought he had told you he was hurt before practice." She said looking up at her coach, who sighed although she didn't say anything then looked at the clipboard in her hand before walking away.

"Coach, you're not mad at me or Toshiro for not telling you, are you?" Momo asked as she stood up and followed the coach really quickly, while hoping her reply was good enough and that she wouldn't suspend either of them for a game or two.

"I'm not mad; I just wish someone would've told me so I don't have to write an injury report although it didn't happen during an official practice. Also, don't worry I won't suspend either of you, but if this happens again…..well, you know the consequences and I hope you'll tell Toshiro before the next practice. Now get dressed and head home, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 7 AM." She replied then walked away again once Momo gave her an assuring nod then returned to her locker to finish getting dressed and once she was finished, she headed out of the locker room and met Toshiro in front of the gym.

* * *

**I know I'm mean to Toshiro, but hey. He can't always play the hero. Don't worry, I promise I'll be nicer to him as the chapters continue.**

**Poll: I'm putting a poll up on my profile for this story and it's pretty giving you guys a chance to figure out what the surprise is. So please check out the poll after you read the story. Please R&R!!**


	4. Home and Phone Scares

**Home and Phone Scares**

"Do you think you'll be okay to drive or do you need me to drive you home?" She asked once she was next to him and then they began to head towards the parking lot and the only reason why she had asked was because she saw him holding his stomach.

"I don't want to leave my car here and I don't want you to leave yours either, so unless you got a chain link in your trunk then I guess I'll have to drive." He replied, but soon stopped when he felt Momo grab his arm quickly then he turned to face her.

"Tosh, you can barely stand up straight let alone drive all the way home like that; now thankfully, I do have a chain link in my trunk so we can attach your car to the back of mine. So let's go." She said as he sighed in defeat then followed her out into the parking lot and once they were out there, he walked over to his car and just threw his stuff into his trunk before sitting on the hood and waiting for her to drive over.

As she drove next to him, she did something she wasn't supposed to and that was trying to park backwards in front of his car since now she was blocking a good half of the lane they were in. Luckily, their cars were the only one's left in that particular lane, so she popped her trunk and as she climbed out of her car, she saw Toshiro begin to attach the front of his car to the back of hers. As he did this, she noticed him wince in pain from bending over before she finally sighed and took the chain from him as he stood up straight and looked at her in disbelief.

"Tosh, you shouldn't be doing this, let me do it. Now go and get in my car, I should be done with this in a couple of minutes," She said as she grabbed the chain from him, looked him dead in the eyes then watched as he walked over to the passenger side of her car and climbed in. Then she returned to linking their cars together as she threaded the chain around Toshiro's front bumper since he had already done it to her back bumper and within a matter of minutes she finished doing it, then checked to make sure they were both secure by giving them a really rough pull. They were. So satisfied with her work, she walked over the chain then to the driver's side of the car and climbed in before putting on her seatbelt then starting the engine and pulling out of the school parking lot.

Once they were in their neighborhood, it only took her an additional ten minutes before she pulled in front of his place as she sighed then shut off the engine then turned to look at Toshiro, who sighed as he opened his door. She did the same then closed her door behind her before walking to the back of her car to help him unlock the chain linking their cars together.

"Thanks for the ride, and for dragging my car with me. But I was wondering- -?" Toshiro said before he was cut off by Momo.

"I can't stay because I've got to go and pick up Hanataro, but if you need a ride for the next couple of days then I'd be happy to. So I'll call you tonight and pick you up about a quarter past six?" She replied only to get a really confused look at her as she sighed.

"Wait, six? School doesn't start until 8: 30 so why would you pick me up at a quarter past six?"

"Because practice for soccer starts at seven and we have to be there a half-hour early for our workout. By the way, I talked to coach and she said that you should have told her you were hurt and since neither of us did, and if happens again then you and I could be suspended for a few games." She explained as she looked at him nod his head then try to bend down to start unlinking their cars, but when she saw him wince she smiled slightly then bent down instead and unlinked his impala from her SUV then stood up to face him.

"You know, you really shouldn't try to bend at the stomach. Anyway, here's your car back. Um, you should just relax tonight and switch from an icepack to a heating pad every half hour and by tomorrow morning you should be fine. Later." She said as she started walking back towards her car and as she opened her doors she turned to look behind her and smile at him as he smiled back and waved before climbing in her car then taking off to her own house. It took her about a half hour to pick up Hanataro from his friend's house before heading back to their place, and as they drove she noticed Hanataro staring up at her as she thought about what Toshiro was doing at that moment.

"Who're you thinking about, Momo?" He asked politely, hoping that his question didn't upset her since it seemed like his staring did a little bit.

"Hmm? Oh, just Toshiro." She replied since she hadn't really minded his staring since she was too deep in thought about Toshiro. 'Maybe I should give him a call once I get home and make Hanataro dinner.' She thought to herself.

"Did something happen to him today?"

"Um," she was at a loss for words, she couldn't tell her younger brother that she had hurt him just because she was being careless and then he got hurt even worse at practice when Izuru decided to elbow him in the stomach. But she looked at him and saw that he was really curious so she sighed in defeat since she knew there was no way she could avoid NOT telling him.

"He's fine, Hanataro. Nothing happened to him," she lied, praying it was a good enough answer for the boy as she looked at him as he nodded his head then looked out the window. 'Actually, he's not and he would be fine if I hadn't been so stupid during free period today.' She thought to herself before she pulled into their driveway and parked the car, took off her seatbelt, climbed out of it then walked to the back of it to grab her backpack and gym bag.

"Okay, whatever you say Momo," he replied as he ran to the door and waited for her to come to the door and open it for him.

"Yeah, get started on your homework while I cook dinner, okay? Mom may be coming in late tonight." She asked as she watched him run into the house and then up the stairs to his room.

"Okay, Mo."

She smiled at his last comment, he usually never called her 'Mo' since that was usually what either their mom or Toshiro's nickname called her; she just shook her head as she dropped her bags on the first landing of the staircase before walking into the kitchen and seeing what she could cook for just the two of them while still leaving some left-over's for their mom. So she decided that she'd cook spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread since that was something easy to cook and it'd be quick so she could start working on some of the homework she'd gotten that day. Then she began to pull out all the ingredients she needed as well as the pots and pans and as she began preparing everything, her cell phone went off, blasting HERO'S COMEBACK loudly in her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked once she answered it.

"_Momo," _said the voice somewhat quietly.

"Tosh? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, now with extreme worry in her voice.

"_No, I'm not okay. I need help; can you come over to my place?"_ He replied in a quiet voice again, it sounded like he was trying to keep quiet because he must've been hiding.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, just hold on Toshiro," she said before she heard the line go dead then running up the stairs at Hanataro.

"Hanataro, we need to go! Something's wrong with Toshiro!"

Without a second thought, she threw everything she had out on the counter, turned off the stove then ran over to the door to put her shoes on while yelling at Hanataro again to hurry up. While she was doing this, her mind kept wondering why Toshiro sounded like he was in pain while trying to fight back tears, but once Hanataro was finally down the stairs, she grabbed her keys, opened the door then ran to her car with him following close behind. Then they drove to Toshiro's house as quickly as they possibly could as Momo tried extremely hard to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She remembered that Toshiro lived by himself and that he had an older sister, who was barely home because of her job as a museum auctioneer. Once they turned down his street and pulled in front of his house, Momo told Hanataro to stay in the car until he heard her cell phone ring; thankfully she had a key to his house as she ran up the stairs of the porch than unlocked his door and ran into the house.

"Tosh?! Toshiro, where are you?!" She yelled as she ran into each room, looking for him before heading upstairs while praying he'd answer soon. Then she ran to the only closed door upstairs, which she was assuming was his room as she knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer, she opened it very slowly. As she looked around the room, she saw that Toshiro wasn't in there at all; this is when she began to panic as she ran out of the room and looked around the house again.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, if you don't answer me in the next five minutes, you're gonna wish your brother was here to save your ass!" She yelled going back down the stairs and into one of the rooms she just glanced in quickly before, only this time when she looked in there she saw Toshiro lying on one of the couches passed out.

"Oh, my god, Toshiro. What happened to you?" She asked as she ran forward and picked him up by the shoulders before pulling him up so his back was against the back of the couch then moved some of his hair out of his face. After this motion, Toshiro groaned and opened his aqua-green eyes very slowly before saying softly.

"Hey,"

"Hey, yourself. You scared the hell outta me over the phone, are you okay?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…..again."

"It's fine, but you sounded so weak over the phone, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Once you left, I headed inside although I didn't drop my stuff off; I just headed straight up to my room and I was about half way up the stairs when I tripped on one of the bags I was carrying. Then I fell forwards and landed directly on my stomach before falling back down the stairs; I was actually on my way to this couch when I called you and begged you to come. By the time I reached the couch, I passed out while waiting for you. Again, I'm sorry for scaring you, Momo, I didn't mean to."

"No, it's all right. As long as I know you're okay now, but how about you come to my place and I take care of you for the next couple of days? We'll leave a note for your brother so he doesn't worry so much."

Toshiro nodded his head as he began to slowly get up and head towards the stairs, but before he started up towards them Momo grabbed him by the shoulders and followed closely behind him so he wouldn't fall back down the stairs. Once they reached his room, she watched as he kind of limped around grabbing his stuff and putting it into an extra duffle bag she saw him grab from his closet shelf. As he did this, she walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen and paper then began to write:

_Dear Jushiro,_

_Today, I injured Toshiro during a warm-up match during free period. He's fine, I promise. Anyway, he's in a lot of pain and I figured since your work is keeping you extremely busy that I help you out by letting him stay at my place for a couple of days. I'll have my mom call you or you can call her at HOME to make sure it's cool with her. So I hope its okay with you that he stays with me until he's fully healed. _

_Again, call my mom to double check if you're unsure about this situation and if you are, I'll have Toshiro straight home. _

_Thanks! _

_Momo Hinamori_

After she signed the letter she saw Toshiro's duffle bag land on the floor next to her before she turned around and saw him standing behind her and leaning against the wall next to his doorway. She smiled as she put the pen back in the cup on his desk then turned around and grabbed his duffle bag as she started walking towards him.

"Okay, so here's your duffle. Where's your backpack and gym bag?" She asked as she put his bag on one shoulder before grabbing one of his arms and throwing it over her shoulders to support him as they walked.

"Downstairs, on the bottom landing; I never moved them once I fell and called you." He replied as they walked down the stairs carefully before reaching the bottom landing. She helped him to a chair by the door before walking back over to the landing and putting his gym bag over her head to place it on the same shoulder that had his duffle bag on it then grabbed his backpack and placed it on her free shoulder. Once she was settled and sure she wouldn't fall on her ass from all the weight, she walked over to Toshiro and helped him up before opening the front door, locking the lock on the knob then they started walking towards her SUV as they closed the door behind them.

"You do have your keys with you, right?" She asked as she opened the back passenger door and helped him in as he nodded his head, once he was settled she closed the door and walked to the back of her SUV, opened it and placed Toshiro's bags in it before closing it and walking back over to the driver's side of the car. She climbed in, closed her door, started the engine then drove off towards her house.

"Hi Toshiro," Hanataro said as he turned around in his seat and looked at the boy, who was looking out the window before looking at the young boy and smiling as he nodded his head in response.

"Tosh, you okay with this little situation?" Momo asked as she slightly glanced in the rearview mirror to look at him as he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but I feel kind of bad for putting you into this situation."

"Its fine, besides you're my best friend and when you need help I'll do anything I can."

"And you're sure your mom will be cool with this situation?"

"If she doesn't, I'll just explain that I'm helping Jushiro out from having to take care of you since his work is just as important as hers."

"Yeah, Mommy understands that you two are really good friends and will do anything for each other!" Hanataro added in, making both of the teens laughing for agreeing with them. After that little conversation, they all sat in silence until it was somewhat broken by Momo's humming.

"What are you humming?" Toshiro asked, surprising Momo a little as she gasped slightly before chuckling a little.

"'Right Here' by Miley Cyrus. It's actually a really good song about friendship."

"How does it go? I heard the melody, just not the words."

"Oh, um…" She took one of her hands off the wheel, reached into the side compartment and handed back to him before she continued, "Look for the CD that says Miley Cyrus, then hand it to me and I'll play it for you."

Toshiro did as he was instructed as he opened the case she handed him and began going through the CDs two-by-by before landing on the CD she mentioned, taking it out then handing it to her. Then he watched as she turned on the CD player, placed the CD in it, and pressed the button to get to a specific track then turned it up. After a few seconds the song began to play with Momo singing along:

_I'll be right here when you need me_

_Anytime just keep believing, and I'll be_

_Right here_

_If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great, that you know that I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere, I'll be there_

_All you have do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me, there's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_RIGHT HERE!_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running_

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm right here_

"Wow, I can see why you like it so much. It's a great song about friendship." Toshiro said as he smiled and was about to lean forward to squeeze her shoulder, only to wince in pain from bending at the waist. This kind of freaked Momo out as she gasped and took one of her hands off the wheel and reached for his, waiting for him to grab it. He did and squeezed the hell outta it before leaning back and taking slow, calming breaths. **(A/N: I know that sounds like a yoga mantra, but hey, it works for this moment. Anyway back to the story)** Once he was calm he leaned back in his seat and kept a hand on his stomach until he felt the car come to a complete stop and heard the engine turn off. Then he was suddenly blinded by the light as the door opened up next to him and he saw Momo, who smiled up at him before offering her arm to help him.

As she helped him out of the car, she yelled, "Hanataro, can you please get the bags out of the back of the car?" The boy complied and thankfully was strong enough to grab and bring his bags to the front door and wait for Momo and Toshiro, who were slowly moving up the path. Once they got to the door, she still had Toshiro leaning against her as she took her keys and opened the door, let Hanataro go in first before following him. Then she walked Toshiro over to their couch in their living room, set him down before walking back over to the front door and closing it and locking the bottom lock.

She sighed as she turned around and walked back into the living room to find Toshiro lying down. She walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him while pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Hey, I'm going to get you an icepack and a heating pad then I've got to go and cook dinner. Do you think you'll need any help switching from the icepack to the heating pad?" She asked as he looked at her and took her hand within his own before kissing it and shaking his head 'no' as she released his hand, stood and walked upstairs while dragging his bags as well as her own with her. She came down about five minutes later with a heating pad in her hand, and then she disappeared into the kitchen before coming back out with an icepack in her other hand.

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"No, but it's great to know you think I am."

"It's true, you always put others needs in front of your own. You're an amazing girl, and I'm really glad I'm friends with you."

"It's just the way I was raised, I get a lot of it from my mom as hard as it to believe, but she's the one who taught me to give as much as I receive. Even though I give more than I tend to receive, but I'm happy. As long as I've got my friends and family near me, I'm happy. Plus I'm really glad I'm friends with you as well. You're always there for me."

"And you for me. I seriously think I'd be in a hospital by now if it wasn't for your generosity." After he said that, he grabbed her hand again as she placed the icepack on his stomach and he slightly squeezed her hand as the coldness seeped through his shirt and onto his skin. She chuckled a little at how much of a baby he was being right now, but squeezed back to assure him the coldness would pass. He smiled at her before he felt her let go of his hand and start to walk towards the kitchen.

"I've got to make dinner before mom gets home, but I'll make sure I make enough for the four of us, ok?" He nodded as he watched her disappear then he turned his head to look outside the window as it apparently had started to rain.


	5. Slight Arguments and Parent Permission

**Slight Arguments and Parent Permission**

**All right, as you noticed last chapter I forgot to edit it. I know I'm being really mean to Toshiro, but I promised you guys it would get better. The surprise is coming up soon. Don't forget to do the poll before I post the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (X2; this is also for ch. 4)**

After a few minutes, Momo decided to turn on some music since she hated the quiet and hoped Toshiro wasn't falling asleep on her in the living room, seeing as he needed to switch from an icepack to a heating pad every twenty-minutes. When she turned on the radio, she was thankful it was one of her favorite stations as Nickelback's Savin' Me came on and she started bopping her head along to that while cooking spaghetti and garlic bread. Once the song stopped and went to a commercial, she decided to turn down the heat a little on the food so she could go and check on Toshiro. As she walked into the living room, she noticed he had fallen asleep on her with the icepack still on his stomach so she quietly moved over to him and took the icepack off and gently placed the heating pad on, hoping it wouldn't wake him up. But sadly, it did as he hissed slightly from feeling something cold on his skin to something really, really hot!

"What the hell?!" He yelled as he sat up slightly, then felt an immense amount of pain before lying back down and letting the heat relax his muscles.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! C'mon, lie back down and relax."

"Jesus Mo, give a guy a little warning next time, will 'ya?"

"I said I was sorry, chill. By the way, dinner's almost ready. You think you can sit up to eat?" She replied somewhat sarcastically and somewhat serious.

"It's fine as long as you promise not to do it again, and yeah, I'll be fine."

Momo nodded before returning to the kitchen, turning off the stove, grabbing the handle of the pot with a pot holder then taking it over to the sink to drain the noodles before pouring them into the meat sauce. After she mixed them together she went back over to the oven and turned it off, opened the door and grabbed the pan with garlic bread, with the same pot holder she still had in her hand after handling the pot of noodles. Once she placed the pan on top of the oven and turned it off, she went over to the cabinets and grabbed four bowls and small plates before walking back over to the food and placing spaghetti in the bowls and two pieces each of garlic bread on the plates. Instead of calling the boys to come and get their food she decided that she'd take them both their food before grabbing her own and sitting down. So she grabbed one plate and headed up the stairs into Hanataro's room and handed him his food without saying a word as he gave her a simple 'thank you' as she walked back downstairs. Glad that she made the right choice she walked over to the fridge, grabbed a couple of Gatorades and headed into the living room where Toshiro was awake and sitting up as she placed them on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen to grab their food.

"Here you go, I hope you like spaghetti." She said as she handed him his food before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks, it looks delicious."

"No problem."

"Hey, I was just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"I know your reasons for not being a cheerleader, because you don't want to be seen as one of those preppy bitches. But why aren't you dating one of the…I don't know, I guess you could call them 'star' players of like the other high school teams?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know, I mean I just want to make sure there aren't any assholes I have to beat the living shit out of when he breaks your heart."

"I don't know, I mean the quarterback of the football team's pretty cute, and I've met him before. But what if I don't like any of the other 'star' players of the other high school teams? What if I'm falling for one of the 'star' players on our team?"

Toshiro looked at her weird for a second as he watched her continue to eat; he knew the only reason why he was asking was because he secretly liked her as more than a friend and he wanted to be the guy in her life. He also knew the only 'star' players on the soccer team were him, her and Renji, and Ichigo.

"By the way, thanks for being so concerned; but I'm a big girl. I can tell the assholes from the nice guys."

"I didn't say you couldn't, I'm just wondering now, seeing as how we're seniors and your past relationships have been pretty—"

"Pretty what? Yeah, I know they've been pretty shitty hence the reason I'm not dating right now and probably won't until after the season."

"That's a helluva long time to not date."

"I don't want nor do I need a guy in my life right now."

Toshiro decided to shut up after that since he could tell his questioning was starting to piss her off. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence until they heard the front door open and close before revealing Momo's mother.

"Hi kids. Oh, it is raining cats and dogs out there. Mmh, it smells amazing in here. Did you cook dinner, dear?" She asked as she closed her umbrella, took off her jacket and placed her suitcase down by the staircase.

"Yeah, there's a plate and bowl sitting on the counter in the kitchen for you, mom."

"Thanks," she replied as she walked into the kitchen and prepared her food before walking back into the living room and sat in chair across from Momo and Toshiro.

"So how was the first day of your senior year?"

"Pretty good until free period," Momo said as she slightly lowered her head, which made her mom look at her curiously before looking at Toshiro for an answer.

"We had a bit of an accident during free period. Momo and I decided to get in some practice and we were taking turns kicking goals and taking turns playing goalie. Well, when Momo had her second run, she kicked one ball a little too hard. I caught it, but the kick was so powerful it knocked the wind out of me, and I passed out so she had to take me to the nurse. The nurse said to take it easy the next couple of days and not to go to soccer practice, but I did anyways. While we were having a scrimmage, Izuru elbowed me in my stomach and Momo had to drive me home then a couple hours ago, I fell down my staircase and hit my stomach on the stairs knocking the wind out of me again and passing out. But before I passed out, I called Momo and she came to my aid and she's been taking really good care of me."

"I see, so are you here for a couple of hours or will we be expecting a call from your brother?" Her mother asked as she looked at the two teens only to notice Toshiro's gaze go from her to Momo. That's when her mother looked at her daughter questionably about why Toshiro was here and not at home after his accident.

"Well, when he called me he really freaked me out, so I obviously raced over there to help him and then I thought 'he's going to need to be taken care of for the next couple of days, so why not stay at our place where I can help him out?' Plus, you know his brother is just as busy as you are with work and won't have the time to take care of Toshiro, Mom. So is it okay if he stays here until he's feeling better?" Momo replied, hoping that was a good enough explanation as she looked at her mom, who smiled and nodded her head, which meant she approved.

She smiled and sighed in relief as her mom walked over and kissed her forehead before she disappeared upstairs with her food, Momo looked over at Toshiro, who also looked relieved before she asked, "You going to be okay with this little arrangement? I mean, it's only for a couple of days." He did nothing but smile at her before…

* * *

**Oooh, slight cliffie. Any ideas who's calling her and what they want? Well, sorry. I won't be able to let you know until I get enough votes in my poll when it comes to guessing the surprise. If you don't want to do the poll then go ahead and leave some guesses in your reviews. Here's a little hint: it deals with sports! Please R&R**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

My dear Fanfiction readers,

Not to sound like a total bitch or anything. But why has this story only received ONE review? Not that I'm not thankful to that reader for reviewing or anything. I'm just asking why I haven't had any other readers. I know I don't update as often. But no offense, college is really demanding. I know a lot of my readers are also in school, but it really only takes two to five minutes to write a review after reading as many chapters as I have up in this story. Also, I won't be updating this story till I get some results on my poll on my profile. Because I don't want to spoil the surprise.

So guys, PLEASE!! I'm begging. READ AND REVIEW!! I promise you won't be disappointed. And PLEASE do the poll as well!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! Reviews are the best thing we fanfiction. Net authors get!!

Thanks!!

P.S. Hope that wasn't too harsh….Haha.

xXaussie609dancerXx


	7. One Hell Of A Surprise

**One Hell Of A Surprise!**

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I hope no one got too offended by my author's note. Haha. Anyways, thanks to all the people who read, reviewed and also took the poll. **

**Although I'm really surprised at how many people voted (not to be rude or anything) but I'm also really surprised at how far off you guys were on what Sport Momo would be doing!! That's fine though since I didn't really give you guys any hints or anything. I need to stop Babbling and let you get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. :( I also don't own the United States Gymnastics team or any of the people involved in it. (Hint: they are real people, I didn't just make them up)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**She asked, "You going to be okay with this little arrangement? I mean, it's only for a couple of days." He did nothing but smile at her before her cell rang again, which made her groan. It was Rukia and she knew whenever she called it meant that she wanted her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Hello?" She asked a little annoyed until she heard Rukia giggle in an evil way, which made her raise her eyebrows.

"_Momo, you've got to come to my Brother's gym!" _

"Why?"

"_Because the other girls and I have a surprise for you!! We know you'll want to come when you hear a certain persons' voice in a second. Here you go." _

"Rukia, what are you planning? Hello? Who is this?"

"_Hi, is this Momo Hinamori?"_

"This is she."

"_Hi, Momo its Paul Hamm and I'm here with most of the U.S. Gymnastics team, getting ready for a world championship when we heard you were friends with the gym owner's sister. So she was wondering if you'd like to come down and meet some of us?"_

Momo squeaked so loud that Toshiro had to cover his ears before he saw her stand up and start heading up stairs while replying "Yes," a thousand times then he heard a lot of noises upstairs. Then she came down with a different gym bag around her shoulder.

"Where you going?" He asked curiously since he only heard half of that conversation.

"Oh, I'm heading to Rukia's Brother's gym to meet the Gymnastics team from the US, duh! You wanna come with?" She asked as she put her bag down by the door before walking over to the couch and helping him up. He still felt really sore, but he figured he could bear with the pain to meet some athletes in a sport he didn't even watch. Then they walked out of the door with Toshiro grabbing her keys on the way out since she politely nodded her head at them when she opened the front door.

"Bye Mom, we'll be back later! Heading over to Byakuya's gym for a couple of hours!" She yelled up the stairs before they walked out the door and headed towards her SUV. She helped Toshiro into the passenger seat of her vehicle and made sure he was okay before walking around the car and opening the back passenger door to place her bag into it. Then she climbed into the driver's seat, closed her door, put the keys into the ignition and started the engine before putting it into drive and heading towards the gym. It took them about a half hour to drive to the gym and the whole trip there, the two of them just let the radio play. When they parked in front of the gym Toshiro turned slightly to Momo.

"Hey, just wondering. But why did you get so happy when whoever you talked to asked you to come? I thought you hated the fact that Rukia was on the gymnastics' team and that your way of avoiding joining her was by joining the soccer team?" He asked as he looked her straight in the eyes and noticed the way they sparkled in the dim moonlight.

"He's an Olympic gold medalist and one of the best male gymnasts in the US and he asked me to come and meet the rest of the US team since there's a World Championship going on here. I got excited because it's my chance to show not only them, but Rukia and the other girls that I'm good enough to be on their national team. I only joined the soccer team to be with you and to let everyone know in the school that I'm not a girly-girl like my female friends are." She said as she looked from him to the gym then looked down into her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you were such a good gymnast?" He asked surprised at her response.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so surprise!"

"Well, come on! Let's go! We can't keep them waiting any longer!"

With that, they undid their seat belts and Momo grabbed her bag from the back passenger seat before running around and helping Toshiro out of the car and walking towards the gym. Luckily, she had a membership at the gym and she could vouch for Toshiro, but then she forgot there were only three ways into the gym. That was through the locker rooms and then through the double doors upstairs. She sighed as she helped him sit on a bench outside the girls' locker room.

"I've got to go and change really quick, but I promise I'll be right back and we'll head to the elevators and head upstairs, ok?" She asked as she sat him down then headed to the locker room. Ten minutes later she appeared in a red and white leotard and a pair of black sweatpants and she was wearing her Ugg boots. She threw her bag over her head so the strap rested on her other shoulder then she grabbed onto Toshiro's arm before slinging it over her shoulder and heading towards the elevators to head upstairs. Personally, she knew he wouldn't make it halfway up the stairs since the pain he was going through she's been through before. When they reached the elevator, it only took a couple of seconds for the bell to ring and the doors to open. They entered and she let him lean against the back wall and use the bar for balance.

"You're sure you're going to be all right? I mean, I don't how long this practice will go and you'll have to move every once and a while to see me." Momo said as she stood up perfectly straight to make sure he wouldn't fall over or anything.

"I told you I'll be fine and as long as you help me move from place to place or whatever I'm good."

"Okay, but just a forewarning both your back and your side will probably have white chalk marks on them. Only because I'll still have chalk on my hands or…" She thought for a second before continuing her statement as he looked at her confused. He forgot he was wearing and he forgot he was still wearing his black soccer jersey as he sighed.

"Damn it, I should've changed before I left." He said annoyingly as he looked at his shirt before he saw her smile in a way he knew she was coming up with a solution. 'Oh, no she's got that smile. That's never a good thing,' he thought.

"I forgot Byakuya owes me a team t-shirt. He should have some in his office. I'll ask him to get you one so I don't stain your jersey. White chalk is really hard to get out of clothes." She said as the bell dinged and the doors opened before she threw Toshiro's arm around her shoulder again and as they walked out the doors and turned the corner to head through the practice room then into the arena gym; they ran into Rukia.

"About damn time, Hinamori! What took you guys so long?" Rukia asked in a very annoyed voice as Momo looked at her like she was an idiot before she looked at Toshiro then back at her as Rukia's face went from pissed to an 'OH right' face. So the three of them headed through the practice room then went through the dark tunnel before coming back into the light and into the arena gym. Toshiro looked completely amazed when he saw all the equipment and all the gymnasts.

They turned the corner and headed over to the sitting area near floor; Momo set Toshiro down on one of the chairs then took her bag off before turning to Rukia and whispering in her ear. Rukia took off back down the tunnel as Momo took off her boots and her sweat pants then bent down and opened her bag and tossing her sweat pants into it and grabbing a towel and tossing it to Toshiro. He looked at her confused as he looked at the towel then looked back at her slightly confused.

"So I can wipe my hands off before I help you move after my exercise." Momo said in a matter-of-factly way, which made Toshiro just roll his eyes and threw the towel over his shoulder. Without another word she walked up the steps and headed for some guy, who had just finished doing a bunch of flips on the floor and landing on his feet.

"Hey, are you Paul?" Momo asked as she came up behind the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around and smiled as he looked at her then at Byakuya behind her as he nodded his head towards him.

"Yeah, you must be Momo?" He asked as he held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"That's me; it's a pleasure to meet you. You're an amazing gymnast."

"Thanks, but I didn't ask you here just to meet you. I heard from your friend Rukia that you're an amazing gymnast. Is this true?"

"Yep, but I haven't competed in a couple of years so I'm probably a little rusty."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll be the judge of that. Let's see your floor routine." He said before he released her hand then made a whistling noise getting everyone's attention in the gym. This made Momo really nervous as she turned slightly to look at Toshiro, who just shrugged his shoulders before giving her a thumb up and mouthing 'you'll be fine.' She inhaled and exhaled as Paul turned to look at her and see her smile at him.

"All right guys, this Momo. She's gonna do a floor routine and show us what she's got. Now gather round!" Paul yelled as everyone in the gym came as close as they could and made sure they weren't blocking anyone's view. Thankfully, no one stood in Toshiro's way so he had perfect view of her. Paul then turned to Momo again.

"You do have floor routine music, right?"

"Yeah, it's from _The Last of the Mohicans. _It's called_ Promentory _by Vangelis_._"

"Great, let's set you up and have you do your floor routine. Now is it on a CD or your Ipod?"

"Ipod, it's in my gym bag. Tosh, grab my Ipod and hand it to Coach Byakuya!"

Toshiro did as he was instructed as he dug through her gym bag and pulled out her Ipod then handed it to Byakuya, who took it and disappeared. Not even five minutes later the music started playing and Toshiro watched in amazement as Momo did all these flips and twists in the air and land perfectly on her feet. As soon as the song started to fade, Paul put up his hand signaling Byakuya to stop the music as Momo hit her last pose on the ground. Then she stood up and looked at Paul while panting slightly heavily.

"Did you say rusty? Cuz that was an amazing routine, Momo." Paul said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as she smiled at him before the whole arena burst into applause as each athlete came over to her and started introducing themselves to her and asking her questions. She met a lot of her favorite athlete's like Paul's twin brother Morgan, Shawn Johnson, Nastia Liukin, Rahj Bovsar, Jonathan Horton, Alicia Sacramone, Kai Wen Tan, also known as Kevin and Chelsie Memmel. Just to name a few. Paul kind of broke up the group as he put his arm around Momo and led her over to the balance beam.

"Oh, wait. My friend over there, he needs help moving so he can watch me." She said as she got loose from his grip and ran to where Toshiro was to help him move and some of the girls' joined her since their stuff was right next to him. As Momo handed her boots to Toshiro and threw her gym bag over her shoulder before grabbing his arm and slinging it over her shoulder, she didn't notice all the strange looks she was getting. When she had Toshiro situated she turned and noticed all eyes on her and him as she laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Um, I kicked a soccer ball into his abdominals on accident and bruised him really badly; he can hardly stand let alone walk so I'm taking care of him until he feels better." She said as they all nodded their heads while some of them giggled at the fact, but she knew they all understood. Without another word she helped Toshiro move so he could watch her on the balance beam.

"Thanks Momo. You know, you were really good on that floor routine or whatever. When soccer season's over, you should definitely join the gymnastics team. Even if it is only for one year." Toshiro said, hoping he could make her feel less embarrassed for having to help him move from place to place.

"No problem, Tosh. Thanks, but I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Come on, soccer season will be over by the time you have to start training and competing with the gymnastics team."

"I'll think about it. Here you go, you good?" She asked as she sat him down in the chair and he nodded then she threw her gym bag over her shoulder before dropping it on the floor. Then using one of the chairs behind her she leaned back so she could catch the end of the chair before sitting all the way down on the ground and stretching. Thankfully, some of the other girls were doing their routines on the balance beam before her so she had plenty of time to stretch beforehand. When she was good and stretched, she stood up and waited for Paul to ask her to join him by the beam.

"Momo, you're up." He said as he set up the spring board so she could hop onto the balance beam then does her routine. She was a little bit nervous about doing this since the last time she was on a beam; she fell in mid-flip and almost smacked her head off the beam. Again, she inhaled and exhaled then ran slightly and jumped up onto the beam. She walked to the end of it and turned so her back was to the rest of the beam then she did a tumbling pass and did a slight balance check. It was fine to do a balance check now since it was only practice. She did a front flip and thankfully landed it. The next trick she wanted to do she knew wasn't her greatest check, but she was willing to do it to show Paul and the others how good she was. It was a trick where you flip backwards but in mid air you had to turn your body so you landed sideways on the beam.

She inhaled and exhaled then flipped backward and was just about to land perfectly when she fell backwards and landed flat on her back on the mat below. Immediately, both Paul and Toshiro rushed towards her. As did everyone else in the gym as they heard Toshiro's yelling.

"Momo! Momo, I'm coming! Momo!" He yelled as he stood up and ran up the stairs and towards her fallen body and in his head he was thinking, 'God, please let her be okay!' Paul was right next to her already and thankfully, she wasn't unconscious as she sat up slowly with Paul's hands behind her. Toshiro ran and then hit his knees in front of her before taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay. I'm okay, Tosh." She said as she tried to soothe him by stroking his hair then he let her go and looked her in the eyes as she smiled at him and took his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his. "I'm okay." She whispered one last time to him as he backed off. She sat there for a few seconds trying to take in everything that happened to her.

"Are you sure you're all right, Momo?" Paul asked her; slightly as worried as Toshiro sounded when he was running over to her.

"I'm fine; I'm just a bit dizzy from the fall. I've always had trouble with that particular flip. If it's all right with you Paul, I'd like to take a break and let the other girls go then do it again." She asked as she turned slightly to look at him and he nodded his head before helping her up and making sure she didn't fall again. Toshiro decided now it was his turn to help her to a chair, so he took her hand and walked slowly towards down the stairs then down them and to a chair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Momo! But, are you serious? You really want to try that routine again?" Toshiro asked as he dug through her gym bag and pulled out a water bottle then handed it to her.

"I won't. I promise. And yes, I'm very serious. I'm going to do that routine again, only this time I won't include that flip. Thanks." She said before she took a really long drink of water. Only two other girls went then Momo was up again. She handed Toshiro the water bottle then walked up the stairs to the chalk bowl, put chalk on her hands and feet. When she was by the end of the beam, she ran slightly and jumped on the beam. She did her tumbling pass again and stuck it, then did a front flip, stuck it; next she did a back cartwheel straight into a back flip and stuck them both. Then she did a couple of little poses in the middle of it then did a front cartwheel and straddled the beam before doing a low cartwheel, posed. Then she stood up, did a twirl on one foot then a front flip to the end of it then finished with another tumbling pass before dismounting the beam and did two twists in the air before sticking her feet to the mat.

"Whoo! Yeah, Momo!" Toshiro cheered as he walked over to her then gave her hug and once he released her, he put his arm around her shoulders then walked down the staircase and towards the chairs and her bag.

"Thanks, looks like you're feeling better."

"No problem, yeah it's weird. It's like when I saw you fall I had an adrenaline kick and I ran as hard and as fast as I could to get to you before anyone else. You sure you're okay?"

"I told you I'm fine. But what about now? Are you feeling now?"

"I'm hurting a little bit now, but otherwise I'm good to move by myself."

Momo chuckled a little as they grabbed her bag then headed over to the bars, but it looked like the men were still practicing so the girls had to wait for a little while. So they watched as Rahj, Nick and Kevin did their bars routine and before Paul went up she walked over to him. He looked at her as she finished putting his bar grips on.

"Hey, you nervous?" She asked curiously.

"Well, the Olympic trials aren't for another five months and this is really just practice. What about you? You ever get nervous on the uneven bars?"

"Nah, the uneven bars are my best event."

"But apparently, the balance beam isn't."

"I had a bad experience at my last worlds"

"Really? You'll have to tell me when I get back."

"Sure thing!"

After that little 'pep' talk Paul walked up the stairs and towards the bar as Momo walked back over to where Toshiro was sitting. He gave her an interesting look, it almost looked like jealousy. When she sat down next to him she noticed he leaned back and cleared his throat while trying to avoid having a conversation it seemed they both knew would turn into a heated argument. She didn't want that so she decided to leave it alone. It only took Paul about five to ten minutes to do his routine then come back down the stairs and head towards his bag. Momo took this chance to get away from Toshiro and go and talk to Paul.

"Hey, that was a great routine." Momo said as she walked towards Paul and looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks; now tell me your story."

"What story?"

"The story of why you're not competing in gymnastics."

Momo sighed and sat down on one of the chairs as Paul finished taking off his grips and placing them in his bag and sat down next to her.

"I started gymnastics when I was five years old. I don't know why, but I just absolutely loved the thrill of jumping in the air and doing tricks. Anyways, I started competing at age ten with Rukia and Byakuya was obviously our coach. So I continued to compete until the accident my last year in middle school. It happened at worlds, I was doing so well that day. Got high scores on the floor, the vault, and the uneven bars then came balance beam. My best event then. So I jump up on the beam do a tumbling pass, do a back flip then a front flip. Then came my toughest trick, the front or back flip and you land sideways. Anyways, I started it and then the next thing I know I'm flying off the beam, my body's tilted forward. I tried so hard to catch myself only to hit my head off the beam, and then nothing but darkness. I woke up a week later in the hospital. I haven't competed since then."

"So you're telling me you're afraid to compete again because you're afraid you'll have another accident?" Paul asked curiously. Momo didn't respond she just nodded her head as Paul took her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze, this made her look up at him and smile.

"Pretty much. I scared the hell out of everyone around me. I made a promise to myself that if I'd never compete again unless…" She replied, but kind of left her sentence drift. To be honest, she couldn't remember why she gave herself a reason to compete again.

"Unless?" Paul asked, trying to get an answer out of her. All she did was look at him then turn her head to look at Toshiro before turning to look back at him. He furrowed his brow slightly confused.

"Unless someone convinced me to compete again while promising me that they'd be there."

"And who was or is that someone?"

"Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya. The guy sitting right over there. He's my best friend and I know that he'd support anything I do. But I think another reason why I'd want to start competing again is to show you American gymnasts just how good we Japanese gymnasts truly are."

This caused Paul to laugh a little and shake his head at her last comment. He knew she was kind of joking and kind of serious too. He knew the Japanese gymnasts were good since he'd competed against them before. As did the women on the US team.

"Well, we'll see about that. Are you competing now with your team?"

"No, plus there's no way I can since I'm a part of my high school's soccer team. The season just started. So there's no way I can compete because there's a chance a game might be on the weekend of a game. Maybe once the season ends and the gymnastic one starts I'll do it."

"Our sport usually is a spring one. I'll make a deal with you Momo."

* * *

**Ooh, what do you suppose the deal is? Don't worry, there's no new poll or anything and I hope you guys weren't too surprised at the sport that I chose. I personally love gymnastics and trust me when I say that apparently Japanese gymnasts are just as good if not better than the American gymnasts. Haha. Please R&R!!**


	8. The Deal And The Argument

**And.......she's BACK! Hey, everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait when it comes to updating. I've been really busy lately with school and family issues. But everything's cool now, and I was bored. So I decided I should update this story since I hadn't in a long while. So here is the next installment of the story. I can't promise an immediate update with this story since I'm working on a brand new one for _The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe._ But if you guys keep the reviews a'coming then I shall update soon!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**The Deal And The Argument**

* * *

"Okay.."

"Obviously everyone on the team competes at different gyms with different coaches in different cities, but when it comes to World Championships, we all meet up at the one gym with one specific coach."

"Bela Karoyli?"

"You've heard of him?"

"How could I not? Everyone says he's the coach to go to if you want a career in Gymnastics. He and his wife train everyone at a camp before the Olympics every four years."

"That's right. Anyways, what I was trying to say is that Bela, his wife Marta and I will come back during your gymnastic season and maybe bring some American scouts with us. But if you want that to come true, you have to promise me you'll start competing again. Promise?"

"Promise. You're not only the most amazing male gymnast ever. You're the best recruiter I've ever met! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She squeaked and hugged him and he hugged her back that only lasted for a couple of seconds before they let each other go with Momo smiling like a total fool. But she didn't care, she was happy that she was going to get a chance to get recruited by an American scout and not only that, but Bela Karolyi, the Russian coach that made every American gymnast she was with today start competing just to be trained by him. After that Paul got up to go help his twin brother, Morgan and some of the coaches change the high bar into the uneven bars for the girls. Momo decided she'd walk back over to Toshiro and start getting her bar grips on. When she walked over, she noticed he still looked really jealous until she broke the ice by clearing her throat as she pulled her bag in front of as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's going on with you? You see me talk to Paul and the next thing I know, you look like someone just punched you in face and talked shit about you."

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you _like_ him?"

"No, he's just a friend Tosh. He's helping me get back into the sport, that's all."

"What were you two talking about when he got done with his routine?"

"I told him why I wasn't competing anymore. Then he asked if I ever would and you wanna know what I told him?"

"What?"

"I told him I had a promise to myself that I wouldn't compete again unless someone convinced me to compete again while promising that they'd be there for me."

"And who's that?"

"You."

When she said him, he looked at her both shocked and amazed. Him. She'd compete again if he promised to be there for her. Well, of course he'd be there for her. He's always been there for her. As has she for him.

"Seriously?" He asked, now really intrigued by what she told him.

"Yeah, seriously. Tosh, you are my best friend and I couldn't imagine anyone else being there for me when I'm doing a sport I used to love and could possibly love again."

"Same here Momo. But what else did you two talk about? You looked pretty excited when you walked back over here."

"Oh, um. When gymnastics starts up again I'm gonna compete with the team and he said that he'd bring Bela Karolyi and some American scouts to come and see me."

"Mo, that's incredible. You know, I remember when you told me that you'd love to go to America and compete on the US gymnastics team. You said you'd give anything in the world to make that dream come true. But then you had your accident in middle school."

"Yeah, that dream died after the accident. Now, I'm getting a second chance. Another chance to prove that I can be one of the best female gymnasts in the world. But I don't know if I can do it alone."

"You're not going to be alone. You've got me. Hey, let's make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like a promise and a deal that can't be broken."

"Okay, what's the pact?"

"I talked to coach this summer to see if any American scouts were coming to any of the big games this year and she told me there were. So let's make a pact. I promise to work my ass off to get on an American soccer team if you promise to work your ass off to get on the American gymnastics team. Deal?"

"Deal!"

With that shook hands before pulling each other into a hug then they released each other when Momo heard her name being called by the uneven bars. She noticed it was Shawn Johnson calling her, so she dug through her bag really quick and pulled on her grips. Then she got up and walked over to meet Shawn.

"Hey, Shawn, what's up?"

"Hey, it's your turn on the uneven bars."

"Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome," she replied as she walked away and headed towards where Toshiro was sitting as Momo walked over to the powder bowl and started putting chalk on her hands and grips. She made sure they were good and covered so she didn't slip or burn her hands before walking over to the uneven bars again.

She stood in behind the taller bar and waited for the signal from either Paul or Byakuya to start and once she got it from Paul, she ran slightly and jumped on the spring board. She hung there for a couple of seconds to make sure she had a good grip on the bar before she started swinging her body back and forth. Then she started so swing around the bar and do a bunch of handstands before she did her first release and caught the bar again then she swung around again and did another release and caught the bar. She then jumped to the lower bar, and did a couple of inward spread eagles before jumping back up on the tall bar; swinging around and doing a couple more handstands. Finally, she swung around a couple more times extremely powerful before releasing the bar and doing two twists and two flips in the air before landing perfectly on her feet.

Everyone around her clapped as she turned and looked for who her spotter was, she didn't really get a good look at whoever it was while she was in air. When she turned around again she came face-to-face with Toshiro. He smiled at her as she looked at him slightly confused before looking at Paul behind him.

"Tosh, were you spotting me while I was in the air?" She asked extremely confused and wanting answers.

"Yeah, Paul figured you'd feel more comfortable if you had a friend as a spotter instead of him or your former coach."

"Okay, but why- -" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized why Paul had done what he did as she smiled before throwing her arms around Toshiro and catching him by surprise as he hugged her back. When they let each other go, she grabbed his hands.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked really excited once she figured it out as she saw him nod his head.

"Yeah, I do."

"You're gonna be my coach? Oh, my god!"

"Yeah, I am. Paul's going help me understand everything there is about being a gymnastics coach. He figured you would rather be coached by a friend then by your best friend's brother."

"Hell yeah, I would! No offense Coach Byakuya."

Byakuya, who was standing off to the side just shook his head as he gave his rare smile to her before turning his attention back to Rukia. She was doing her balance beam routine and needed to focus. Momo smiled and looked at Toshiro, who just looked at her like 'what's next?' She raised her eyebrows at him before grabbing his hand and leading down the stairs and grabbing her stuff then they headed towards the vault. Thankfully, it was her last event and then they could head home so they could get some rest for tomorrow's first morning soccer practice.

This was her third strongest element. Unlike the balance beam, all she had to worry about was landing on her feet and in bounds. But it wasn't like it really mattered if she landed out of bounds. This was practice, not an actual competition. So as the two of them walked around the barrier to where the vault was, Momo hadn't realized her hand was still in Toshiro's. Once they came to where the chairs were sitting in front of the vault, Momo released his hand and sat down as she began to remove her hand grips while he sat down next to her.

"This is your last event; than we've got to get out of here Mo. Don't forget we've got practice in the morning."

"I know, I'll just do a couple of vaults. But before we go, I've got to let Rukia know that she'll have to get a ride from Rangiku from now on. Or at least until soccer season is over. I have a feeling we'll be having two-a-day workouts from now until the end of the season."

"Great…"

"Well, if we want to win the championship again then we've got to be ready and that includes practices that'll kill us." She laughed as she stood up and threw the grips into her bag before walking up the stairs and towards the vault. She watched as Shawn and Nastia took turns doing vaults then she noticed Alicia come towards her. Alicia just smiled at her as the two of them put their hands into the chalk bowl and began to put chalk on their hands and feet. Momo was still putting chalk on her hands and feet when Alicia walked over to the vault then took off in a sprint before doing a couple of cartwheels then jumped onto the spring board and doing a slight handstand on the vault and doing a twisting combination in the air before landing on her feet.

Momo looked at Toshiro, who just raised his eyebrows at what Alicia had just done then noticed Momo draw her attention from him to the vault. She sighed heavily as she walked over to where the mat and path started before the vault. Then she ran at a sprint, did a couple of cartwheels, jumped on the spring board before doing a slight hand stand on the vault then flipped in the air three times backwards before landing on her feet. Satisfied with what she had just done she walked back over to the chalk bowl as Alicia did another vault and obviously land it. As Alicia walked down to where Toshiro was sitting, Momo got ready to do another vault. She pretty much did the same thing she did the first time, but this time in the air she did a front flip and landed it perfectly. Again, satisfied with what she had done she walked down to where Toshiro was and began to put on her sweat pants, socks and Ugg boots before heading to where Paul and Rukia were talking with Byakuya.

"Hey, Rukia; thanks for this. I really needed it, but Tosh and I've got to get out of here. We've got a seven AM practice and need to get some rest." Momo said as she saw Rukia and Paul turn around to face her and walk over to where she was then jump off the stage to meet her eyelevel.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help. It was really great seeing you do what you love again, Momo. We miss you here. Anyways, we'll see you later. You and Tosh have a good practice tomorrow morning. I'm guessing I'll need to call Rangiku and get a ride from her until the end of the season?"

"Yeah, if you can call and ask her to do that, it'd be really appreciated. I mean, unless you feel like getting up a quarter after six in order to be picked up so early, you'll be sitting outside the school and freezing your ass off for an hour."

"No, thank you. So I'll see you and Tosh tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, Paul it was great meeting you and most of team USA, it's been an honor practicing with you guys and I look forward to seeing you compete this weekend. If I get a chance to; also thank you for convincing me to get back into the sport."

"It was great meeting you too, Momo. You're a great gymnast and I look forward to seeing you compete again with your high school team and possibly national team. If you don't come this weekend, no biggie I'll just give my information to Byakuya and make sure he gives it to you and Toshiro."

"Definitely, I'll talk to you later and see you at school tomorrow, Rukia. Bye." She said as she turned and started walking out of the arena gym, through the dark tunnel then through the practice room and towards the elevators. Once the elevator came the both of them walked in and Toshiro pressed the button labeled 'lobby' as the elevator doors closed and took them down. Momo sighed happily as she leaned her head back so hit the wall as Toshiro stared at her with a smile on his face. He knew that reaction; she did that whenever she was pleased with what she had just accomplished. He heard it all the time whenever she would complete a test and she knew she did well on it. She was happy, she got back into a sport she thought she'd never get back into and yet here she was. Being completely oblivious to everything, she didn't move at all until she felt someone take her hand and give it a really good squeeze. She opened her eyes and looked at Toshiro then at their hands. It was at that moment that she realized he would be there for whenever she needed him. They walked outside and headed towards her car when all of a sudden Toshiro pulled on her hand, stopped her and turned her around as she looked at him slightly confused.

"Toshiro, what's up?" She asked as she looked deep into his eyes and noticed something very different about them.

"Momo, I……" He started to say only to sigh and look away from her. 'Why is it so hard to tell her?' He thought angrily as he sighed heavily before looking back at her.

"You what? What's up? You weren't acting this way a few minutes ago."

"Momo, I've wanted to tell you this since I first set eyes on you."

"Tell me what?"

"I've wanted to tell you that I love you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I love you Momo."

"I love you, too. I was just so scared to tell you cuz I was afraid of getting rejected. I can't believe this; first my dream has happened sports wise and now this. Am I having the greatest day of my life or what?"

"I believe you are having the greatest day of your life, Miss Hinamori-chan!" He said as he picked her up and kissed her while twirling around in a small circle before placing her back down on the ground as she broke the kiss. Momo smiled as she hugged him again, but then she heard him groan a little as he winced from her touch so she pulled back and looked at him extremely concerned.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"It's starting to hurt again; maybe we should get out of here before anyone else finds out."

"Yeah, let's get you back so you don't injure yourself more." She replied as she threw his arm around her shoulder and they continued to head towards her car. Once there, she did what she had done earlier that day with him and making sure he was good before she walked over to the back passenger side, threw her bags into the back seat before closing that door and opening the one on the drivers' side and climbed in. She closed her door, buckled her seatbelt then started the engine before pulling out of her parking space and heading back home.

"I shouldn't have brought you; I knew it would be too much of a strain on your body." She said kind of pissed off at herself for not thinking clearly about Toshiro's health and only thinking about her own personal gain.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. It's more mine. I'm the one that pushed my body over the limit when you fell off the balance beam and then walked around like nothing had ever happened."

"Well, either way you're going to be taking it easy for the next couple of days; which means that you're going to be at practice tomorrow, you're just going to be sitting on the sidelines with Coach. I'll have my mom write a note tonight explaining the situation."

"You're kidding, right? Mo, I can't just sit on the sidelines while the rest of my team practices. It's not fair to me."

"No, I'm not. You need to let your body heal and you're not exactly letting it heal by doing drills and scrimmages. It's only for a couple of days."

"Do you really think Coach will just let me sit on the sidelines while you practice?"

"Yeah, I do. If she gets a note from a legal guardian then she's got no choice."

"Last I checked Mo; your mom isn't my legal guardian."

"Then we'll stop by your place and get a note from your brother. It's the only way, Tosh. I want you to feel better; I don't want you on the field suffering from an injury you're too blind to see can hurt you if you push yourself over the limit."

"Fine, we'll stop by my place and get a note. If there's one thing I don't want to do it's hurt you by being so damn stubborn." He said as he took her from the lever and held onto it. She smiled as they drove to his house. It took them about twenty-minutes to get there from Byakuya's gym and once they pulled in front of it and parked Toshiro sighed and looked at her.

"I'll go with you and explain the situation. I doubt he's called my mom yet, hell if we're lucky, he'll be on the phone when we get inside. You did bring your keys, right?"

"They haven't left my pocket since you picked me up this afternoon." He said as they both opened their doors and began to climb out. Momo walked to where he stood after she closed her door and walked over to where he was.

"You need some help?"

"No, I've got it. I've still got some adrenaline left in me."

Once he said that, he closed his door and they began walking up the path towards his house and up to his front door. When they got to his porch he began fishing in his pocket for his keys, pulled them out and then opened the door. They walked in and noticed that there were lights on in the living room and there was another light coming from behind a wall next to the living room. So they walked over and heard Toshiro's brother, Jushiro in his office and on the phone. Momo nudged him slightly in the arm and nodded towards his brother in a 'told you so' kind of way without really saying anything. Without even hesitating Toshiro walked up to his office door and knocked on it lightly. Jushiro looked up from what he was reading and saw his little brother standing in the door, looking completely innocent.

"I'll call you back, boss. Toshiro, are you all right?" He said as he stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and then hugged Toshiro lightly. Momo was about to disappear into the living room when she noticed the brothers release each other and then Jushiro looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a small soccer accident. I'll be okay in a couple of days."

"Good, I'm glad you're home. I've got some good news, I just got off the phone with my boss and I explained the situation to him and he's gonna let me—"He started to say only to be cut off by Toshiro.

"Jush, you can't. The company needs you, and plus I've got Momo to take care of me. Thanks for offering, but I'm good with Momo and her family. Don't take it personal, man. But I know what a great asset you are to that company and you can't give up any days just because your little brother is hurt."

"I see you still have the ability to know when I'm lying. That's what always got me in trouble when we were younger."

"Yeah, and you still suck at it."

"Whatever, but that's fine. You can stay with Momo and her family for a couple of days as long as Mrs. Hinamori is all right with it."

Both brothers turned and looked at Momo, who was just leaning against one of the walls being completely oblivious to them until she heard Jushiro say her mothers' name. She laughed as she stood up and rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, she's fine with it. She hasn't called you?"

"No, I was actually going to call her once I got off the phone with my boss, but I see that's not the case anymore. Tell her I approve of Toshiro staying for a couple of days, but once he feels better he needs to come home, all right?"

"You got it. Anyways, the reason we're here is actually because we need a note from you. You need to write Tosh a note, saying he has to skip practice for a couple of days due to his injury. I doubt Coach Yoruichi will ask for a doctor's note." Momo said in a matter-of-factly sort of way that occasionally annoyed the hell out of Toshiro as he rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'll write you a note. I'm sure you're pissed Tosh? Having to miss practice because you got an injury because of her."

"Jush, c'mon it was an accident. She didn't mean to do it." Toshiro said, defending Momo, who just raised her eyebrows at the comment she was thrown.

"I'm sorry; I've been a bit of an asshole to people lately. I apologize Momo; I'm just really stressed at work right now. So I take my frustrations out on other people."

"Don't worry; I've already been on that end of it."

Toshiro turned to look at her, now really concerned as Jushiro finished writing the note and then handed it to him before placing his hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a small hug.

"Take good care of my little brother, Momo. Hey, don't worry. What your mom's going through right now, she's just stressed and she doesn't mean to take it out on you. You'll be all right and if you ever need to take a break from her, then you know you're more than welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Jushiro. We'll see you later, ok?" Momo said as she and Toshiro started heading towards the door with Jushiro nodding and waving to them until he saw the door open then close. Once outside, Toshiro noticed Momo wipe away a tear that had started to fall down her cheek before he took her into an embrace to reassure that everything was going to be okay and that what his brother said was very true. Momo hugged him back before she took his hand then started walking back towards the car. As they crawled into the car and closed their doors Toshiro took Momo's hand in his own again.

"He's right you know? Everything's going to be okay with you and your mom."

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks. She wouldn't be this way if the job she was working didn't stress her out so much only to give me and Hanataro the whiplash."

"Mo, she's trying not to. This job is the best thing that's happened for you, her and your brother."

"I know, I know. Let's get going."

After that, they didn't talk about the issue anymore as they drove towards Momo's house in complete silence. They arrived about twenty minutes later in front of her place as she turned off the engine before she climbed out, closed her door then went to back passenger door to grab her bags.

* * *

**There you go! Obviously, a lot of new surprises as well as a lot of drama between Momo and Toshiro's "Brother." But what fun would a high school fanfic be if there weren't any drama? Haha. Please R&R!!**


End file.
